The Unanswered Questions
by Wasted Screams
Summary: Well...this is my first fanfic, so i am not that good. Basically the idea is that Bella leaves Forks and returns after 4 years only to find her daughter questioning her about her previous relationship with Jacob Black...Full summary inside :
1. Summary and Introduction

A/n -Hiya , guys!!!

I am 'The Silent Voice' and this is my first fanfic ever. I just got to know that something like fanfiction exists only one week ago. So , I am really excited. This idea just stuck in my head since the moment I finished reading Breaking Dawn and I always wanted to write it down.

So , here's the summary of what is going to be a fairly long story.

PS- I am horrible at summaries

Four years have passed since Bella had last been in Forks. Four years since she saw Edward or Alice or Rennesme or Jacob. She had just run away, depressed when her world was shaken with a sudden death of a loved one. But now she is ready to get back. To venture into her normal life again . But will it be as she thinks ? Probably, probably not ! When she returns , Bella finds herself in an emotional turmoil and faces her daughter who questions her mum about her relationship with Jacob Black.

So that's it !

Do tell me if you want me to write it down or not. Just leave a review saying yes or no and you may tell me what you think of the idea. It's very basic, I have a lot more things in mind regarding the story. Just tell me it I should write it down or I won't waste my time on it.

Ta-da!!


	2. Looking Back

**A/N- Hey , guys!!**

**Here I am with the first chapter of my first fanfic ever "The Unanswerd Question" . Well, I just hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**DISCLAIMER : **I do not own anything except the idea. If I had, I would have been Stephanie Meyers which I am not. So , it's simple, right?

**TITLE : **The Unanswered Questions

**SHIP : **Bella / Renesmee

**GENRE : **Drama

**RATING : **T / PG-13

**SUMMARY : **Four years have passed since Bella had last been in Forks. Four years since she saw Edward or Alice or Renesmee or Jacob. She had just run away, depressed when her world was shaken with a sudden death of a loved one. But now she is ready to get back. To venture into her normal life again . But will it be as she thinks ? Probably, probably not ! When she returns , Bella finds herself in an emotional turmoil and faces her daughter who questions her mum about her relationship with Jacob Black

* * *

**Chapter-1**

**Looking Back**

Four years have passed. Four years since I left . Four years since I last saw him . Four years since I last held her. I had run away , away from them when I was actually trying to run away from myself. I was convinced that it was my fault he died . He was gone, thanks to me . I had spent the last four years in Alaska , working in a hospital . Though I am a vampire but after a lot of practice and training with Carlisle , I had finally gotten my Doctor Degree.

"Please, put on your seat-belts . The flight will take of in a few minutes" , a deep, manly voice announced ,pulling me out of my reverie . But it didn't matter anymore , I was going back to Forks.

I could hardly contain my joy at the thought of meeting them all again. Today was 10 September, my daughter's birthday. Renesmee would turn 17 today ,physically as Nahuel had said. I had bought her a necklace studded with diamonds and emeralds as present but was quite unsure and anxious. What if she didn't like it? I hadn't seen her for four years. I didn't even have any idea how she looked or what she liked. I had been so unfair to her . Leaving her alone when she needed her mum the most ! But I had no other choice . How could I make her happy when I was so depressed and empty myself ?

I sighed and put my head down waiting for the tears that my body wasn't capable of producing anymore to roll down my cheek. The look on Edward's face when I left still haunted me. The grief ,pain across his beautiful chiseled face still made me feel wretched.

**FLASHBACK**

"BELLA ! BELLA, it's not your fault. Bella! LISTEN! STOP!",Edward shouted as he ran after me, catching my wrist and swinging me around.

" Is it NOT? Is it REALLY NOT?", I shouted back at him. We were standing in front of the Cullen House and I was running towards my car.

"No , it's not", he answered quietly , staring at my face, his gaze penetrating my soul. I gulped. "Do you think he still would've died if Carlisle was there instead of me?", I asked, my voice breaking in the end. Abruptly ,he hugged me, whispering in my ear," You tried your best , Bella .You did all in your power to save him". Pulling back, I managed to choke out, "I.…..I….need to go….go away" and then, I ran. Just as I was going to open the door of my car , his firm but gentle hands stopped me.

"Don't go. Please ,Bella ,don't!" , he whispered. I looked away and replied ,"I have to ,Edward. I need to. I need to go away to sort out the stuff going on in my mind".

"Then , I'm coming with you", he declared, firmly, looking away. Cradling his face in my hands, I forced him to look at me. "No. You can't come, Edward . What about Nessie? You've gotta stay for her. Please, don't be difficult. Just do this for me." His face looked ashen . "Where are you going?", he asked grimly. "I…..I have no idea", I replied in a low voice. "When are……when will you come back?", he insisted in an equally low voice. I couldn't look at him anymore. It was too painful so I looked down at my converse and choked out ," I don't kn…know".

"Oh! Bella!", he suddenly cried, his voice full of dread.

"Please, promise me, Edward that you won't try to find me or follow me. Please, I need to do this. Promise if you really care about me. Please…",I cried pleadingly. I knew I was being silly, that strangling him like this wasn't fair but I had no other choice. It was my last chance to get him promise me. There was a streak of indecision written over his face. "Please..", I tried again. He looked up at me and nodded quietly like I knew he would do. He loved me so much that he would never force me or stop me from doing what I wanted and I hated using this knowledge against him.

I turned around and opened the door. Suddenly , he wound his arms around my waist and moved closer. I stepped back quickly knowing well what he was trying to do. I knew I would never be able to go if I allowed him to do that now. He smiled at me sadly ,trying to tell me he understood .

I got inside the car, avoiding his gaze. "I love you, Bella and I'll be waiting for you till……forever", Edward's voice came to me as I started the engine. I looked up and what I saw made my heart shatter into a million pieces. His face was confronted with so much pain, it looked as if he was burning. I had never seen him look so vulnerable and lost before. All I wanted to do at that moment was to throw my arms around him and console him but I knew better than that.

"Take care, Edward and I am sorry ",I said quietly and drove away without a single glance in his direction.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I am sorry, Edward", I whispered again, sighing deeply.

After what seemed like a few seconds, I got out of the plane and after collecting my luggage, moved out of the airport.

I looked around, smiling. Seattle was just as it had been four years ago. Nothing had changed! I started looking for a cab thinking how much surprised Edward would be to see me again .Everyone would be surprised except my little, psychic sister-in-law Alice who probably knew by now that I was back. As I sat in the cab and asked the driver to take me to Olympic Peninsula, I could hardly wait to see them all again.

* * *

**A/N- So that's it, guys. The first done. Loved it? Hated it? Do tell me your opinion by leaving a review. Everyone's opinions are welcome. I would love if you could tell me what you think of my writing style and how I can improve it. Don't hesitate to tell me even if you disliked it. So, please review. I am really looking forward to it!!**

**The Silent Voice**


End file.
